This Sorrowful Life
by sugar8robiin
Summary: Porque Daryl no seguiría a nadie más que a Rick, ese hombre era su luz dentro del oscuro túnel, su puerta hacia el paraíso en medio del averno.


_"Pateaba todo lo que se le atravesara en su paso: ya fueran botes de basura tirados, cuerpos inertes y hasta caminantes incluso. Nada podía compararse a su furia, nada podía hacerle frente y poner su cara a la ira del menor de los Dixon."_

Esa mañana ya estaba podrida desde que todo comenzó, cuando Rick le dijo que debían entregar a Michonne. Si, lo pensó bien... Rick queriendo entregar a un desalmado dictador la pobre alma de aquella tenaz mujer. No podía creerlo, él no era así, su Rick no era asi. Desde que lo conoció sabía que era un hombre recto: alguien que no pensaba dar su mano a torcer con facilidad, alguien de fiar, que se había ganado el respeto y admiración del grupo en general. O al menos el suyo sí.

"_**Si Rick dice: 'Salta', Daryl sólo quiere saber qué tan alto".**_

Pero las cosas habían cambiado desde el incidente en la granja, el único hogar al que habían logrado considerar seguro desde que comenzó aquel infierno. O quizás todo había empezado desde antes, de tan solo pensarlo se sentía un imbécil por no haberle puesto un poco mas de atención a su desquebrajado líder. Era injusto, pues desde el inicio los había liderado, había conseguido llevarlos hasta confines que ni ellos mismos se hubiesen imaginado. Si el cazador pensaba en plural era porque lo consideraba correcto, no sólo él le debía su vida al ex oficial, todos lo hacían, pero no parecían notarlo. Aparentemente él era único que daria su vida por aquel, el único que se atravesaría entre una bala del gobernador y el cuerpo de Rick.

"_**Si Rick dice: 'Salta', Daryl sólo quiere saber qué tan alto".**_

Dixon era el único que lo dejaría pasarse de la raya, el único que acataría cada mandato, por mas irracional, inhumano e ilógico que fuera. Él lo obedecería si ese poseedor de ojos claros llenos de tristeza y rencor, se lo ordenaba. Una excusa quizás, sólo para cubrir todos los sentimientos de cada movimiento de su cuerpo, de cada palabra, de cada influencia que ponía sobre el grupo para que lo siguieran, aún sin tomar en cuenta su actual estado psicológico e incapacidad para seguir liderando. Porque Daryl no seguiría a nadie más que a Rick, ese hombre era su luz dentro del oscuro túnel, su puerta hacia el paraíso en medio del averno. Pero ahora era mas que eso y ya no sabia si tenía que ver el hecho de que llevara tirándoselo desde hace mas de tres meses.

-M-mas adentro…- Ordenaba entre jadeos el menor de los Dixon, que apenas recordaba su nombre para ese entonces.

Estaba entre la pared y el cuerpo de Rick, quien le sostenía ambas piernas y encajaba su hombría entre éstas. Con los ojos entrecerrados, jadeaba palabras incomprensibles que, aunque era imposible, Daryl quería entenderlas. Quería tenerlo solo para él en ese momento, aunque el ex oficial no sintiera lo mismo, aunque para él solo fueran acciones vacias. Pero Dixon sí estaba haciendo el amor, él se estaba entregando al otro. Con dolor soportaba las estocadas que Rick le brindaba y pedía por mas y mas, quería que lo destruyera ahí mismo, que se fundiera con él y así poder escaparse ambos. Al diablo con Merle, con Lori, con Carl, e incluso con Shane. Pero al pensar en la nueva integrante de la familia Grimes toda su idea de una huida perfecta con Rick se iba al carajo. Se sentía culpable por el simple hecho de esos pensamientos que duraban segundos, donde quería robarle a su padre. Ella lo necesitaba mucho mas que él, un asqueroso vago sin remedio que ahora tenia un nuevo capricho, se sentía la peor escoria.

Su líder terminó viniéndose dentro de su cuerpo como siempre, soltando uno que otro gemido al momento del orgasmo, el cual Daryl también disfrutaba. En realidad, poco le importaba si él mismo se venía o no, el hecho de proporcionarle a Rick el placer de sentirse relajado un rato, era suficiente. Luego le soltó las piernas, obligándolo a apoyarse enseguida para no caerse. Salió de él dándose la media vuelta, subiendo su pantalón con rapidez, escuchándose el sonido de su cierre al ocultar de nuevo su desnudez. Esta vez no se había quitado la camisa, por lo visto tenía mucha prisa. En cambio, el cazador apenas podía respirar después de aquello. Sin embargo no se quedo atrás se vistió rápido para alcanzarlo y abrazarlo por la espalda, como una estúpida colegiala. Ya no se reconocía a sí mismo, definitivamente estaba loco por ese maldito policía.

-Rick… ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada.- Cortó fríamente, como solía permitirse ser ahora aquel oficial amigable. Claro, no puedes esperar quedarte viudo por prácticamente homicidio, asesinar a tu mejor amigo, perder a la única hija de una compañera y seguir comportándote como el mejor ser del planeta. Eso se había acabado.

"_**No seré el buen chico nunca mas." **_

-Y una mierda… Algo traes desde que regresamos de hablar con el maldito tuerto.

-¿Qué nos declarara la guerra no te parece suficiente?- Lo miró con un rostro falsamente consternado y de molestia por la cuestión ajena. Mas no inmutó al contrario ni un poco, estaba en muy buena posición para dudar. Sabía como era Rick.

-Te conozco, y mejor que cualquier desgraciado en este lugar. Así que ve ya al grano.- Lo soltó, y se puso frente a él mirándolo fijamente, esperando por una respuesta que le cerraría la boca. Una respuesta que preferiría no haber reclamado jamás.

-Quiere a Michonne…- Dejó sus palabras sin conjetura, pero por la cara de Daryl, sabia que no le respondería nada. Quizo agregar mas y aún con la boca seca, hizo un esfuerzo.- ...A cambio de dejar en paz la prisión, a cambio de mantenernos a salvo.

-¿Qué harás?

-No lo sé.- Y no dijo mas, planeando escabullirse del cazador. Pero éste se lo impidió tomándolo de la mano en un gesto desesperado de no querer separarse de él en ese momento.

Quería que lo mirara a los ojos y entendiera que no estaba solo. Si sus conclusiones eran verdaderas, él pensaría en entregar a Michonne. Estaba desesperado, pero Daryl no iba a dejarlo pensar con la cabeza llena de porquería. No lo haría, quería que entendiera que él lo apoyaría, tomara la decisión que tomara.

El oficial lo miró sin expresión en su rostro, pero Daryl ya no quería verlo mas así. Entonces se acercó, acortando la distancia entre sus rostros, dándole un profundo beso en sus labios lleno de amor y de sentimientos encontrados. El Dixon jamás creyó sentir algo así por alguien, mucho menos por un hombre, y aún menos un policía... pero quizás sí por alguien como Rick. Deseando que todo aquello fuera percibido por el culpable de todos sus sentimientos, esperaba tan solo una muestra de afecto, una leve caricia que le dijera que Rick lo amaba y lo necesitaba tanto como él. Eso jamás llegó, no iba a entender que su líder lo único que quería era tirárselo.

Siguió besándolo un rato mas, pasando sus manos por su cuello y luego acariciando sus hombros, dándole un tranquilo masaje, sintiendo toda la tensión acumulada en ese hombre. Trato de relajarlo, pero fue inútil: Rick ya lo había tirado al piso a causa de la excitación por el beso. Daryl apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y quitarle la camisa, quería verlo, quería tenerlo desnudo sobre él. Aquel no se lo impidió, incluso se dió tiempo de separar el beso y delinear el rostro del cazador con los dedos de su mano, viéndolo desde arriba con los ojos entrecerrados, casi dándole las gracias. Daryl no sabía como reaccionar, estaba petrificado ante tales muestras de afecto por parte de Rick. Quizás esa era su manera de agradecerle por todo, al fin.

No era que él esperara recibir algo a cambio por las cosas que hacia para salvarle la vida cada vez que se le daba la oportunidad, pero el hecho de sentirse un poco correspondido, lo hacia sentirse mas feliz que nunca. La próxima hora se convirtió en una sesión de extrañas caricias por parte del ex oficial al cuerpo del cazador, cohibido debajo de él. Ese hombre pronunciaba su nombre cerca de su oído y Daryl no dejaba de soltar suspiros cada vez que lo sentía. Ya no mas palabras sin sentido, no mas quejidos ni el nombre de Lori, que había tenido que soportar incontables veces. Esta vez le hablaba a él, solo a él. Todo era mas que perfecto, o eso creía hasta sentir que el sheriff metió la mano dentro de su pantalón y sus interiores, proporcionándole masajes a su miembro. Se mordía los labios, conteniendo las maldiciones que querían salir de su boca. Si existía el cielo, estaba seguro que así debería sentirse estar en él.

No podía más, si el simple tacto de Rick lo había hecho desesperarse, ahora el que estuviera recorriendo toda su extensión con la mano, lo hacía querer venirse ya. No tardó mucho en hacerlo en la palma de éste, soltando un intenso gemido con el rostro colorado por aquello, mientras jadeaba como un jodido asmático.

El líder al terminar se levantó, ayudando al Dixon a hacer lo mismo. Volvió a colocarse su camisa quitada innecesariamente y lo miró como si aquella pausa, aquel incidente, no hubiera pasado nunca:

-Hershel nos espera.

De nuevo el vacio.

"_**¿Acaso te quedan bolas, hermanito?"**_

Volvió a comportarse sumiso en la plática que tuvo con Rick frente a Hershel, pero esta vez sí había tratado de convencerlo de que ellos no se portaban así. ¿Entregar a una mujer a su suerte con ese maniático? Pero él no comprendió, asi que se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Incluso se ofreció a hablar él mismo con su hermano, pero el oficial no lo dejó. Si él quería hacerlo, pues bien, ojalá tenga suerte.

Ahora, nada de eso valía para él. Después de hablar con su hermano, esas palabras seguían retumbando en su mente. Se sentía peor que marica ¿Qué si aún le quedaban bolas? Podía irse al infierno, aquel no tenia ni idea de todo con lo que había tenido que cargar... Pero era cierto, Rick tenia que ser demasiado especial para que Daryl lo siguiera como un perro fiel, Merle lo sabia pero aun así le repetía las cosas.

"_**Se va a derrumbar ¿Lo sabes?"**_

Sabía que Rick se derrumbaría luego de tomar dicha decisión. Pero si así fuera, si él creía que debía hacerlo, entonces que lo hiciera. Pues Daryl estaría ahí para sostenerlo. A veces creía que sólo esperaba que aquello pasara, y asi como lo esperaba, deseaba que eso no sucediera.

En realidad, Daryl Dixon deseaba muchas cosas, pero la vida es muy triste para algunos y para él era aún peor que eso. No bastaba que su madre muriera calcinada hasta la nada en su propia casa, ni aguantar los golpes sin cesar de su horrendo e inhumano padre, que los dejarían marcados a él y a Merle de por vida. Ahora era el desahogo de alguien que jamás podría verlo como algo mas que una herramienta, y no, ni el abandono de su hermano fue suficiente.

_"Ahora tenía que tolerar ver a su propia sangre ahí, mirándolo con ojos cansados y vacíos comerse el cadáver de quien fuera. Se había vuelto uno de ellos, un caminante. No pudo más, rompió en llanto, un llanto tan crudo y lleno de amargura que poco a poco se convirtió en coraje. Era su hermano, podía ser muchas cosas, pero Merle Dixon no merecía convertirse en aquel monstruo y formar parte de esa plaga que estaba acabando con el mundo. Eso era demasiado. _

_Le atravesó repetidas veces la cabeza con su cuchillo, hasta caer de espaldas a una distancia prudente de él. Continuó llorando de rabia, de impotencia, ¿Dónde había estado? ¿Por qué tardó tanto? ¿Por qué Merle? Se agrupaban más y cada vez mas preguntas en su cabeza, preguntas que quizás jamás iba a poder responder."_

Fin.


End file.
